Operación:Rescate a Neji Nii-San
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Una simple misión, recuperar un pergamino, se salió de control lo cual llevó a Neji y a un extraño llamado Tobi (Obito) a intercambiar cuerpos, una asustada Hinata promete ayudarlos a regresar a la normalidad. ((Este fic participa en el reto "Intercambio de cuerpos" del foro "La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas"))


**Nota: **Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

**Este fic participa en el reto "Intercambio de cuerpos" del foro "La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas"**

**Operación: Rescate a Neji Nii-San!**

Era media noche, cuando la alama de la aldea resonó, un individuo había entrado al despacho de la Hokage y robado un pergamino perteneciente al clan Yamanaka, era Perseguido por varios ANBU, además de un equipo de rastreo, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru no perdían su rastro, cuando en ello…

-Hinata Sama- Neji se unió a la búsqueda.

-¡Neji Nii-San!... los tenemos- sonrió Hinata, se encontraba feliz, esta era la primera misión rango S a la cual fue asignada, y auguraban grandes éxitos.

Los persiguieron a través del bosque, cuando escucharon un par de explosiones, el rastro se perdió.

-Nos dividiremos- escucharon a Shino, el cual hizo un par de movimientos con su mano y el grupo se esparció, Kiba y Akamaru fueron al Norte, Shino fue hacia el Este y Neji y Hinata hacia el Oeste, ambos utilizaron su byakugan, cuando en unos riscos, cerca de la cascada…

-¡Idiota!- un rubio enérgico que portaba una capa negra con nubes rojas dio un coscorrón a otro tipo con una máscara tomate en espiral, el cual portaba una capa del mismo color.

-Pe-Pero Deidara Sempai, no es mi culpa, me retrase un poco nada mas- dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-Al menos encontré el maldito pergamino ente ese chiquero, no puedo creer que tenga tantos documentos mesclados entre comida y sake, es un desperdicio-

Hinata y Neji veían la escena desde unos arbustos, escaneando todo, encontrando el pergamino en la capa del rubio.

–Es hora- dijo el castaño en un susurro, Hinata asintió, entonces Neji de un salto se puso frente al rubio, y con su Juken comenzó a atacarlo, Deidara tomó un poco de masa en sus manos y sacó un par de arañas, las cuales lanzó hacia Neji e hicieron explosión, Hinata corrió hacia el con su palma llena de chakra, rasgando la capa y tomando el pergamino; comenzó a saltar por los riscos, descendiendo hacia la cascada, Tobi la persiguió, entonces, Neji aprovechó la confusión y la cantidad de polvo que levantó la explosión para correr tras estos dos.

Hinata iba a toda velocidad cuando frente a ella.

-¿A donde crees que vas pequeña?- de la nada salió el sujeto con la máscara.

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos, la voz de ese sujeto no era chillona como la de antes, poseía un acento mas serio y firme, guardó el pergamino en su porta-kunai y adoptó la posición del clan Hyuga de pelea, estaba lista, de pronto, el sujeto desapareció, y para su sorpresa, volvió a aparecer a centímetros de ella, tomándola del cuello.

-Que chiquilla para escurridiza, me has hecho perder mucho tiempo- Hinata comenzó a patalear, el agarre era demasiado fuerte, él de un jalón le quitó el porta-kunai y la tiro lejos, por ventaja Neji la atrapó antes que cayera.

-Dos Hyugas- comenzó a reír, -les encantará saber que tiene este pergamino de especial- lo abrió en el aire, mordió su pulgar haciendo que brotara sangre de este, Neji instintivamente empujó a Hinata alejándola, luego de un par de sellos golpeó fuertemente sobre el pergamino.

-Neji Nii-San- gritó Hinata, una fuerte luz despedía el pergamino, la cual la cegó.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuando la obscuridad volvió a cubrirlos, vio a Neji y a aquel sujeto tirados en el piso, Hinata corrió, tomó a Neji entre sus brazos y lo sacudió levemente.

-¿Neji Nii-San, e-estas bien?- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Neji abrió lentamente los ojos cuando…

-¡Aléjate de mi!- la empujó toscamente, Hinata cayó a unos cuantos centímetros, levantó la mirada y lo vio confundida, de pronto, el sujeto con mascara tomate regresó en si, cuando vio a Neji junto a Hinata pegó un grito, y cuando Neji regresó su mirada a él, igual, gritó; en ese grito se percibía miedo y confusión, Hinata los miró sin entender nada.

Se puso de pie y pregunto –¿Neji Nii-San te encuentras bien?-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, algo mareados se acercaron y se miraron.

-¿Qué rayos haces convirtiéndote en mi?- Neji lo apuntó con el dedo.

-De que hablas, el que está jugando eres tú, pareces un niño- una aura asesina deprendió aquel sujeto de la máscara, de pronto comenzó a sentirse incómodo, con sus manos comenzó a tocar su rostro, y gritó asustado.

-q-que es lo que tengo en la cara…- se sentía sofocado, seguía tocando su rostro asustado, cuando miró a Hinata e intentó acercarse, Hinata caminaba aterrorizada alejándose de el, en la confusión comenzó a apresurar su paso, terminando por correr tras ella, mientras ella comenzó a correr huyendo, dieron varias vueltas, Hinata gritaba, cuando se escondió tras Neji y este volvió a empujarla.

-¿No te dije que te alejaras de mí?- Hinata miró atónita la escena, con los nervios en punta dio un grito y se desmayó.

Neji se acercó a ella y tomó el pergamino, -No entiendo, se suponía que este pergamino debía invocar…- pero fue cortado por el sujeto de la máscara.

-¿Invocar? Ese pergamino pertenece al clan Yamanaka, la Hokage lo pidió para analizarlo- seguía tocando su rostro, intentando sacarse esa máscara.

-maldito Deidara…- dijo en un suspiro, por su culpa, ahora se encontraba atrapado en ese cuerpo tan inútil, ¿Qué podía hacer para regresar a ser él?, ahora sus planes se complicaban, necesitaba ese pergamino, como pudo equivocarse.

-Soy Tobi- dijo Neji, el sujeto de la máscara lo escuchó.

-¿Podrías sacarme esta cosa?, no sé cómo puedes ver con un solo ojo-

Neji suspiró –pídele que se retire- le dijo.

-¡retírate!- para la sorpresa de Tobi, aquella máscara desapareció, -¿Qué demonios eres?, es decir, ¡en qué demonios me has convertido!-.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata regresó en sí, miró a su Nii-San, su rostro era diferente, sus ojos, emitían la misma obscuridad de hace unos años, regresó la mirada al otro tipo, al de la capa negras con nubes rojas, la mitad de su rostro estaba desfigurado, reconoció rápidamente sus ojos, era el Sharingan, pero lo que realmente le desconcertó, era lo que esos ojos reflejaban.

-¿Ne-Neji?- caminó a pasos lentos en su dirección…

-Hinata Sama…-

si… era él… él era Neji, su Neji Nii-San… corrió hasta llegar a sus brazos.

-Pe-Pero co-como…- Hinata estaba confundida, pero sabía que en ese cuerpo, estaba encerrado su Nii-San.

-No lo sé, es ese pergamino…-

-No la abraces, haces que me vea ridículo- dijo Tobi en el cuerpo de Neji, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Entonces Neji en el cuerpo de Tobi sonrió y tomó en sus brazos con más fuerza a Hinata, dándole un beso en la frente, Hinata cerró los ojos, solo debía imaginarse a Neji frente a ella, su olor y su sonrisa para estar tranquila, porque cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que ella se estaba dejando abrazar por un ninja renegado, era una traición a la aldea.

Tobi (en el cuerpo de Neji) estaba furioso, hizo un par de sellos con sus manos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sopló, Neji (en el cuerpo de Tobi) y Hinata lo miraron raro, -¿Que se supone que haces genio?- le preguntó divertido.

-Maldición…- crujió los dientes.

-No hagas eso, dañaras mi perfecta dentadura- dijo Neji.

Entonces Tobi comenzó a hacerlo mas fuerte, Neji frunció el ceño y tomó a Hinata y comenzó a girar con ella en brazos y a reír sonoramente.

–Ne-Neji Nii-San… po-por favor, de-detente- Hinata conocía bien a su primo, sabía lo enérgico que era, sabía que algo malo iba a resultar de todo este enredo.

De pronto, Tobi gritó, se había mordido la lengua, además, comenzó con dolor de la mandíbula, cuando vio hacia Neji, este había resbalado, cayendo sobre Hinata, ambos se encontraban a centímetros el uno del otro, ella con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada y el, mirándola fijamente, estaban completamente sonrojados, ninguno se inmutaba por moverse.

-Aléjate de esa mocosa- gritó Tobi, -Una Hyuga y un Uchiha, esto es una pesadilla-

-Ah! Eres un Uchiha- dijo Neji, levantándose y dándole la mano a Hinata para que se pusiera de pie, -no nos deberíamos de extrañar, los Uchiha tienden a ser aparte de traidores, idiotas- dijo con un todo de superioridad.

Tobi lo miró con rabia, pero luego, -No sé de qué me hablas, al fin y al cabo, soy Neji Hyuga-.

Suficiente, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no podía dejar que ese tal Tobi Uchiha manche su dignidad como shinobi, Neji debía hacer algo…

-Tregua…- estiró, extramente, la mano "a su cuerpo", -hasta que encontremos la manera de que cada uno vuelva a su cuerpo-

-Tregua- Tobi la estrechó. -¿Ahora, que podemos hacer?- Ambos regresaron la mirada a Hinata, como si ella pudiera definir cómo ayudarlos.

-Eh? Eh? Eh?- Hinata completamente sonrojada levantó las manos como negándolo, pero miró hacia los ojos de su Nii-San, suplicaba por su ayuda, ella no podía imaginarse el sufrimiento que tenía Neji al estar atrapado en otro cuerpo.

-E-está bien, U-Uchiha San, Ne-Neji Nii-San, pro-prometo que intentaré ayudarlos-

-n-no... no me digas Uchiha San…- dijo Tobi levemente sonrojado, llevando su mano atrás de su cuello, semejante a lo que Naruto solía hacer.

-Ru-Ruego me disculpe Tobi San…- Tobi regresó a verla, la miró a los ojos, tenía un gran parecido a… a… no, era imposible, no se le parecía en nada.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Neji se había sacado la capa, se encontraban los tres dentro de una cueva, tras la cascada.

-… e-entonces…- hablaba Hinata, pero fue callada de golpe.

-¿yo? ¿Dentro de Konoha? Y encima… ¿Dormir en el clan de todos esos arrogantes Hyuga? ¡JAMAS!- Tobi hizo un puchero, haciendo que el cuerpo de Neji se viera muy tierno.

-Hinata Sama, ruego reconsidere, no me gustaría quedarme en este lugar- Dijo Neji, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tobi Uchiha se viera triste.

-pe-pero esta es la única manera, a-además, cre-creo que debería aprender al menos a activar el byakugan- agachó la mirada, nerviosa y confundida, sabía lo que esto implicaría.

-Hinata Sama, ¿entregar a un Uchiha los secretos del clan?- Neji la miró.

Bien, parecía como si esto no fuera un problema de cambios de cuerpo, más bien, de cambios de apellido, Hinata se sintió desfallecer, pero no importa, haría lo que fuera por recobrar a su Nii-San.

-Po-por favor Neji Nii-San, e-está a punto de amanecer, si no regresamos a la brevedad posible con el pergamino podrían mandar a mas ninjas en nuestra búsqueda, te-temo por tu seguridad-

Neji asentó, sabía que nadie creería que él estuviera en ese cuerpo, si no fuera porque Hinata lo presenció, ella también hubiese dudado.

-Volveré pronto con noticias y comida- Hinata se puso de pie.

-Al menos… debería enseñarme los sellos de algunos jutsus, para protegerme- dijo Neji, totalmente abatido.

-Es lo justo- dijo Tobi, el cual se acercó y le enseñó a hacer las posiciones de manos de algunos jutsus de fuego, junto con algunos consejos de cómo lograrlo, eran personas ya maduras, por el nivel que tenían, se debía predecir su buen manejo de chakra, así que no debía haber problemas para controlarlo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata y Tobi partieron con el pergamino. Subieron hacia la superficie y se encaminaban a Konoha-

-Po-Por cierto, cuando te dirijas a los miembros de mi familia, no olvides u-utilizar honoríficos- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Que ridículo- contestó Tobi, -supongo que también a ti ¿no es verdad?... "Hinata Sama"- lo dijo con un tono de burla

-O-Otra cosa, no se te ocurra dañar a nadie, ni espiar, Neji Nii-San e-es parte de la rama segundaria del Clan, po-posee el sello de maldición, no quiero que lo dañen por tu culpa…- dijo Hinata con la voz ahogada, casi en un susurro.

-Hinata, Neji, nos tenían preocupados- a su paso salieron Kiba, Akamaru y Shino.

-E-Estamos bien Ki-Kiba, n-no te pre-preocupes- Hinata parecía mas que nerviosa.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado Shino, aunque no poseía ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-N-No es na-nada, so-solo e-es que…- Hinata se puso mas nerviosa, temía que los descubrieran, entonces, Tobi tomó la palabra.

-No fue nada, recuperamos el pergamino, nos retrasamos porque luego nos encontramos con un gatito perdido y lo ayudamos a regresar…- dijo un discurso tan pero tan largo, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru lo observaron atónitos… ¿desde cuándo Neji dando justificaciones?, es decir ¿desde cuándo Neji dando ABSURDAS justificaciones?

-¿Desde cuándo tan amable Neji?- Kiba lo miró con suspicacia.

Tobi lo miraba, ¿Que rayos ocurrió con él?, esa sensación era casi como cuando llegaba tarde a sus reuniones de equipo… su vida pasada volvió a su memoria, definitivamente era un gran error del destino que él estuviera parado frente a ellos, aquel idiota que soñaba con algún día ser Hokage había muerto hace años, no tenía por qué estar allí. Le urgía volver a su cuerpo, y escapar lo antes posible.

-Ne-Neji Nii-San so-solo lo hizo po-por mi… no me hubiese gustado que siguiera e-ese animalito perdido- dijo Hinata completamente sonrojada, mirándolo de lado decidió hacer algo que consideraba, lo más atrevido que hubiese hecho en su vida, lo tomó del brazo ante la mirada atónita de todos, con ello se aseguraría callarlo antes de que dijera alguna imprudencia.

-¿No te dije que te alejaras de mi?- susurró Tobi levemente sonrojado, aquel susurro solo fue audible para la tomate Hinata, la cual comenzó a caminar con la cabeza agachada seguida de sus compañeros.

-Ne-Neji Nii-San nu-nunca da explicaciones…- suspiró Hinata, sentía que en cualquier momento desmayaría, -n-no quiero q-que nos descubran…-

.

.

* * *

.

.

Llegaron a la entrada y se encontraron con Izumo y Kotetsu.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué sucedió? Atraparon a los ladrones- dijo uno de estos, al parecer tenía en su mano un libro llamado "Icha Icha", Kiba siempre decía que era un libro con poco sentido y además, pervertido, Hinata no tenía ni idea de quién podía tener corazón para escribir cosas tan vulgares, y en especial, para leerlas.

-Pu-Pues, te-tenemos el pergamino, pe-pero escaparon- sonrió Hinata, haciendo una reverencia como despedida, cuando vio de reojo encontró a un "Neji" extremadamente sonriente, con su pulgar afirmando lo dicho por Hinata, ella se sonrojo, apretó levemente el agarre de su brazo, este se tensó y bajó su mano mirándola, Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente y lo llevó a jalones leves.

No sabía qué hacer, indicarle al enemigo el camino para entrar a la aldea era traición, y en especial indicarle como entrar a la torre del Hokage, Tobi notó el nerviosismo de la chica, la tomó del a quijada y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Quieres de regreso a Neji? Yo quiero de regreso mi cuerpo, esto lo hacemos solo por ello, no pretendo más que regresar-.

Hinata suspiró tranquila, ahora que lo recordaba, -To-Tobi San, po-por favor, i-intente no sonreír tanto, Neji Nii-San e-es algo… serio…- lo miró tímidamente.

-lo que digas…-

-¿Se encuentran bien?- desde atrás Kiba los observaba con el ceño fruncido, ¿Desde cuándo Neji tan amable con Hinata? ¿Desde cuándo Hinata camina del brazo de Neji por toda la aldea? Y es más, ¿Desde cuándo Neji toca el rostro de Hinata y la mira fijamente?, Kiba, con esta última pregunta estaba más que furioso.

-N-No e-es nada Kiba.. e-estamos bi-bien…- Hinata sonrojada agachó la mirada y siguió caminando junto a "Neji" es decir, siguió jaloneando a "Neji".

.

.

* * *

.

.

Subieron a la torre, -ci-cierre los ojos por favor- dijo Hinata, era inútil pedir algo así pero, necesitaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón dejarse de sentir culpable.

Tobi a regañadientes cerró los ojos, Hinata afirmó más su agarre.

-E-Eto, e-en un segundo más los a-alcanzamos- sonrió nerviosa mirando a Kiba y a Shino y comenzó a arrastrarlo por innumerables pasillos, intentando confundirlo, cuando estuvieron al frente de la puerta de la Hokage…

-y-ya puede abrirlos- soltó su brazo, cuanto extrañaba a Neji…

Tobi abrió los ojos, definitivamente era difícil memorizar un camino sin su Sharingan, -Actúas como una paranoica, ¿Sabias?-

Miró como tímidamente Hinata golpeaba la puerta, y una mujer de cabello corto que amarcaba a un cerdito los dejo pasar.

-Shi-Shinzune San, Ho-Hokage Sama…- Hinata, nerviosa hizo una reverencia, seguida de Tobi, quien prefirió guardar silencio y dejar que la muchacha de desenvolviera.

-Hinata, Neji, cuanto tiempo sin verlos- en ese momento, para su mala suerte, entró Kakashi, Tobi le dirigió una mirada asesina, quería lanzarse a su cuello y estrangularlo, los recuerdos del pasado llegaron en ese momento, su respiración se aceleró, la sangre le hervía cuando, sintió un leve toque en el brazo, era Hinata quien lo tomó del brazo y le sonreía amablemente, esa sonrisa hizo que su corazón se sintiera tranquilo.

-Ho-Hokage Sama, e-encontramos el pergamino tirado, lo revisamos con el byakugan y no tenía nada en particular- Hinata se acercó y dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa.

-Ya veo, ¿y los ladrones?-

-No había nadie Lady Tsunade, además, perdimos su rastro- dijo Hinata, sin tartamudear

-_Que buena mentirosa resultó ser la mocosa_- pensó Tobi.

-Es un alivio, estuve estudiando este pergamino durante mucho tiempo, la verdad hasta ahora no descubrimos su funcionamiento, el clan Yamanaka no tiene registros de poseerlo, Inoichi se lo encontró por casualidad- dijo Tsunade a Kakashi, el cual solo asentó.

-Pueden retirarse- Tsunade miró a los dos Hyugas frente a ella, los cuales luego de una reverencia caminaron en dirección a la puerta.

-Que cariñosos están- Kakashi parecía sonreír, mientras Hinata sonrojaba fuertemente, seguida del castaño, agacharon la mirada y siguieron caminando

–Antes que nada…- Hinata y Tobi se detuvieron en seco –Hinata, necesito una de tus pomadas- Hinata asentó y se acercó con esta y se la entregó a Tsunade.

-co-con su permiso- Hinata giró y corrió hacia la puerta junto con el castaño.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suspiraron más tranquilos de camino al clan, Tobi la miro de reojo, -Ahora que haremos, no tienen ni idea de que se trata ese pergamino-

Hinata pensativa llegó a una conclusión para nada agradable.- E-El pergamino fue encontrado en casa de Inoichi Sama, te-tendremos…-

-que entrar a casa del viejo Inoichi- dijo Tobi, Hinata lo miró extrañada hasta cuando decidió preguntar.

-U-Usted… es de Konoha verdad? E-es decir, usted… tiene otro nombre- por mas que Hinata intentó recordar, el nombre de Tobi Uchiha, nunca lo había escuchado, -Pe-Pensé que… Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha e-eran los únicos sobrevivientes de su clan…-

-Sabes demasiadas cosas para tu conveniencia- Tobi la miró de reojo.

Hinata trago pesado, usualmente ella era muy silenciosa, pero, esta vez se había pasado de habladora.

-allí estas Nii-San- ambos voltearon y frente a ellos se encontraba una niña, cabello castaño, poseedora del byakugan, la cual tomó de la mano a "Neji" y comenzó a halarlo por toda la aldea. –Prometiste ayudarme ¿lo olvidaste?- Hinata suspiró, iba a ser un largo… largo día…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tobi cayó al suelo noqueado, a duras penas pudo activar el byakugan, pero su taijutsu, era realmente ridículo.

-¿Nii-San? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Hanabi estaba atónita, al principio estaba muy feliz, tanto sacrifico estaba dando buenos frutos, por fin había ganado al genio del clan, pero después de meditarlo, eran simples golpes de Juken, Neji estaba en un nivel superior como para dejarse ganar con tan poco, era humillante su estado, tal vez…

-Neji Nii-San- Hinata puso una bandeja que traía en sus manos a una esquina del dojo, sabía claramente que dentro del cuerpo de su primo estaba otra persona, pero ver a su Nii-San medio-muerto tendido en el suelo hacia que su corazón se estrujara, corrió rápidamente hacia el y lo tomó en sus brazos, Tobi no tenía fuerzas ni para empujarla, esa niña le recordaba mucho a Rin, su primer y único amor, era muy amable, delicada, su simple sonrisa era capaz de iluminar hasta el día más triste de todos, por primera vez, desde su muerte fingida, se permitió mostrar debilidad, desmayándose en sus brazos.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba sobre un futón en una habitación, algo pequeña, siguió mirando a su izquierda, no había nada, solo un gran armario, cuando sintió algo húmedo tocar su frente, giró a su derecha y era ella, esa muchacha estaba poniendo paños de agua fría en su frente, Tobi se incorporó, Hinata lo miró sonriente.

-Neji Nii... e-es decir Tobi San, ¿s-se encuentra bien?- Hinata no se acostumbraba a esto, esta noche debía intentar entrar a casa de los Yamanaka, para buscar el otro pergamino el cual debía revertir el efecto… revertir… y si… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Estoy bien…- Tobi la miró, sus ojos reflejaban gran tristeza.

-¿S-se encuentra bien? Hinata borró esa sonrisa en sus labios, lo miró con gran preocupación.

-tú, te pareces mucho a ella…- en ese momento, Tobi cerró los ojos, se aproximó a ella y la abrazó, se permitió derramar varias lágrimas, ella, asustada, suspiró, cerró los ojos y correspondió a su abrazo..

-Rin…- Tobi seguía llorando, Hinata se sintió demasiado triste… y lloró junto a él.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tobi aun la abrazaba, estaban arrimados a una de las paredes de la habitación, Hinata puso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Tobi.

Hinata alzó la mirada sonrojada, no entendía la pregunta.

-A tu primo… ¿lo amas?- Tobi la miró

-E-Es… Neji Nii-San… cla-claro que lo amo… e-es mi primo- respondió inocentemente Hinata completamente sonrojada, entonces Tobi sonrió de lado.

-Hinata Sama…- pronunció esas palabras tal y como lo hubiese pronunciado Neji, captando la atención de Hinata la cual lo miró asustada.

-Si no me amas, ¿Por qué te estremeces cuando te abrazo?- Tobi la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a el, -Si no me amas, ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando me acerco a tus labios? Tobi se acercó levemente a su rostro, dejando que los cabellos castaños de Neji tocaran su rostro, respirando sobre sus labios, susurrando hacia ella -Claro que lo amas como hombre, no seas tonta, no lo dejes ir… no cometas los errores que cometí yo en el pasado…-

Cuando escucharon una taza romperse, era Hanabi, quien dejó caer la bandeja que traía en sus manos, miraba completamente atónita esa escenita entre su primo Neji y su hermana Hinata.

-No vi nada…- Hanabi se agachó y con suma dignidad tomó la taza entre sus manos y la bandeja, y caminó hacia la puerta, -Para la próxima que comiencen a hacer sus cosas, cierren con picaporte la puerta, ah… y recuerden los cientos de pares de ojos que los miran… Nee-Chan, creo que pronto tendrás que hablar con Otousan-

Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse, cuando Tobi la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió, -Por tu bien más te vale no desmayarte, debemos buscar cómo cambiarnos de cuerpo, antes que tu padre mate a Neji-

-¿Qué hiciste?- Hinata estaba muy asustada, ahora, como le diría a Neji lo que pasó…

-Yo se lo diré…- dijo Tobi divertido, poniéndose de pie, -está a punto de caer la noche, ¿qué planeas?-

-Ne-Necesitamos el pergamino que le entregamos a la Hokage…- dijo Hinata, ya más relajada.

-Explícate…-

-Pues, necesitamos revertir el jutsu, y eso se lograría revirtiendo los sellos que utilizaste so-sobre el pergamino...-

Tobi suspiró, -Tendrás problemas si alguien se da cuenta que entraste a robar ese pergamino-

-no… copié el pergamino antes de entregárselo a la Hokage, luego de revertirlo, lo destruiremos-

-Estoy conforme con esa decisión, vamos- Tobi subió al marco de la ventana, a expectativas de brincar cuando…

-Neji Nii-San prefiere la puerta- Hinata caminó, -A-Además, quiero llevarle algo de comida-.

-¿Y si tu padre nos encuentra?, no te preocupes, estaré gustoso de contarle a mi tío la manera en que cortejé a mi primita Hinata-

Hinata asentó, caminó firmemente hacia la ventana, Tobi saltó primero y luego ella, y comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Neji se encontraba abatido, triste, sentado dentro de la cueva observando como el agua de la cascada caía continuamente, la vida de desertor debía ser terrible, pasar oculto de la gente debía ser agobiante, cuando escuchó unos pasos, rápidamente se ocultó en la obscuridad.

-Neji Nii-San…-

-Hinata Sama…- corrió Neji hacia Hinata, y Hinata lo miró y corrió hacia él, sellando este encuentro con un abrazo.

Tobi miraba desde la entrada, -Déjala de abrazar, haces que me vea ridículo-

-Y que sucedió- Hinata miró su rostro, la mitad de este estaba completamente desfigurado, eso debió explicar la máscara que portaba.

-No me mires mucho- dijo Tobi acercándose, -Deberías ponerte la máscara, de por si, ustedes dos saben mas de lo que deberían…- los miró frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata sacó el pergamino, Tobi enseñó a Neji todas las posiciones de manos que hizo, todo estaba listo ya.

Hinata salió de la cueva, cuando una luz resplandeció de esta, cuando entró miró a Neji y a Tobi en el suelo inconscientes.

-¿S-Se encuentran bien?-

De pronto el cuerpo de Neji comenzó a moverse, a parpadear, Hinata se acercó a el mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Hi-Hinata Sama?- Neji se incorporó tomándose de la cabeza.

-¡Neji Nii-San!- Hinata lo abrazó, -¡Volviste!- Hinata estaba feliz.

-No se ven tan ridículos así…- Hinata volvió la vista, Tobi estaba sentado mirándolos, ya se había puesto nuevamente la máscara y la capa, había quemado el pergamino el cual se encontraba hecho cenizas tirado en medio de la cueva, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia los Hyuga comenzó a reír maliciosamente.

-Por cierto, cuando llegues a casa tienes que hablar con tu Tío-Suegro…- Hinata dio un respingón alejándose de Neji, el cual la miraba confundido.

-Además, de una vez debes pensar cómo explicar a esa mocosa castaña por qué besaste a su hermanita-

Neji sonrojó violentamente, mirando a Hinata, la cual había sonrojado mucho más que él y cubría su rostro con las mangas de su saco.

De un salto Neji se puso de pie, tomando a Tobi de su camisa y activando su byakugan.

-¿QUE HICISTE QUE A HINATA SAMA?- Neji estaba furioso, quizá asustado.

-Yo no, tu pervertido, De todos modos, ella te gusta…- Neji sonrojó, -por eso sentía una leve atracción hacia ella cuando estaba en tu cuerpo- Tobi subió sus manos y lo empujó, -Ella te atrae, tanto como tú la atraes…- en ese momento, se formó un leve espiral, haciendo que desapareciera, dejando a los dos Hyugas completamente solos.

Hinata se encontraba hecha un ovillo al otro lado de la cueva, por más que había deseado que la tierra la tragase sabía que ese era un deseo demasiado infantil, Neji estaba confundido, sea lo que sea que haya echo ese Tobi Uchiha había descubierto su más grande secreto, algo que no pensaba revelarlo ni con la muerte, pero había algo que lo desconcertaba, -_Ella te atrae, tanto como tú la atraes…-_ será que… Hinata Sama profesaba sentimientos hacia su persona? Era algo difícil de definir, si no se lo preguntaba, asi que caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luego de un par de horas, el perdido en sus dudas, y ella perdida en sus pensamientos suspiraron dándose por vencidos, ella asentó su mano en el frío suelo, buscando un soporte para sentarse más cómodamente, Neji asentó su mano buscando lo mismo, sin darse cuenta, que en lugar de tocar el frío suelo, tocó la tibia mano de Hinata, ambos se miraron completamente sonrojados, aquel pequeño roce había hecho saltar sus corazones.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, cuando Neji no lo resistió mas, se aproximó lentamente a ella, mientras ella se perdía en sus orbes blancas, la humedad de sus labios se sintió, era una sensación tan placentera, ninguno de los dos se inmutaba por alejarse, cerraron lentamente los ojos mientras las temblorosas manos de Neji la acercaban lentamente a el, Hinata sentía desfallecer, tomando sus hombros intentando mantener el equilibrio, cuando sentía que lentamente iba cayendo al suelo, Neji se encontraba aturdido, en lugar de ayudarla a sentarse firmemente, seguía sus labios, cuando se dieron cuenta, Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo, y Neji sobre ella, profundizaron el beso, tocando levemente sus rostros, soltando pequeños murmullos y pequeños "te amo" mientras el beso se iba volviendo más intenso. Neji posó su frente sobre la de ella, disfrutando de su calor y su aroma, de aquella perfecta noche, tras de la cascada, donde aquel detestable sujeto de la máscara los había unido.

-Aun… no sé qué diré a Hiashi Sama para que acepte que la corteje…- Dijo Neji, tendiéndose a su lado mientras la abrazaba y ella ponía su cabeza sobre su pecho, el sonido de su corazón era tan relajante, que odiaba tener que pensar en algo en lugar de disfrutarlo.

-Tobi San… a-ayudo mucho pa-para ello- recordaba completamente sonrojada, cuando llegara a casa sabía claramente lo que le esperaba, es más, ahora debía estar durmiendo en su futón, si su padre se enterara con quien, y donde está realmente moriría de colerín…

-No estoy feliz, de que el haya sido él… el primero en… besarla- dijo Neji sonrojado, -Aunque haya sido con mi cuerpo-

-Nu-Nunca lo hizo…- dijo Hinata en casi un susurro, -fu-fue un mal entendido, y Hanabi nos vio…-

-Y que hizo, que me duele tanto el cuerpo…- Dijo Neji, iba ya hace mucho rato sintiendo pesadez del cuerpo, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza.

-Estabas entrenando con Hanabi Chan… ella… te ganó en los primeros dos minutos… caíste inconsciente…-

Fin, se acabó su fama de genio, su pequeña primita Hanabi lo había derrotado, -¿Al menos pude activar el byakugan?-

-Si, pero unos segundos antes de que Hanabi te noqueara…-

Ambos comenzaron a reír, se incorporaron, cuando Neji la miró nuevamente…

-Hinata Sama…- Hinata alzó la mirada sonrojada, -Yo… yo la amo…-

-y yo a ti… Neji Nii-San…- se acercaron nuevamente en un dulce beso.

.

.

.

.

**…..En otro lado del bosque….…**

Tobi salía del bosque a toda velocidad, debía buscar a Deidara rápidamente.

-Obito, ella se parece mucho a Rin, ¿no es verdad?- una voz chillona lo interrogaba.

-No… no se le parece, Rin, Rin es única…- respondió en un suspiro, aumentando la velocidad con la que iba, saliendo del bosque, llegando al desierto, debía apresurarse, quería llegar a Amegakure lo más antes posible, esta pequeña aventura, mejor dicho, este gran retraso había pospuesto sus planes, con todos esos recuerdos frescos en su mente, intentaría poner lo mas antes posible aquel plan en marcha, y traer a Rin nuevamente a su lado, para nunca más, volverla a perder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos! Espero les guste este fic, que participa para un lindo reto, espero y sea de su agrado, cuando me salió que Neji debía intercambiar cuerpos con Obito, solo recodé una cosa que marcó mi vida para siempre: ¡TOBI ES OBITO! Créanme, no superé esto hasta después de un mes. Ya saben lo romántica que soy, así que no pude evitar formar una linda pareja a raíz de este cambio, espero y por el romanticismo no se me haya ido la esencia de los personajes.

Consejos, peticiones, comentarios, ¡un review por favor! Saben cuánto me gusta interactuar con ustedes, ah… también apóyenme en este reto…! Creo que con su apoyo mis nervios no colapsarán hasta el día de la publicación de resultados

Ah, y no crean que esta vez me iré sin decirles antes que:

¡Los amo!


End file.
